


Проект «Долго и счастливо»

by DieAhnung



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Pampering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung
Summary: Шури решила дать Стиву и Баки возможность получить свой шанс на «долго и счастливо».Вдохновением стала маленькая сцена из трейлера Войны Бесконечности со Стивом и Баки.





	Проект «Долго и счастливо»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Project Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345121) by [machtaholic (cinderella81)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic). 



> Мелодия, которая играет во время ужина Glenn Miller & His Orchestra - A String of Pearls (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg2vtWezWbw)
> 
> Текст переведен на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018  
> беты: дайри-юзеры tomix, MarchelloRi

Шури перехватила очередное сообщение от капитана Роджерса раньше брата (обругав себя за то, что пропустила самое первое), быстро просмотрела его и чуть не запрыгала от радости, когда прочитала слова «Мы собираем силы и будем в Ваканде в течение недели».

Шури была неравнодушна к капитану Роджерсу после рассказанных сержантом Барнсом историй об их общем прошлом. Было очевидно, что эти двое любят друг друга, и если капитан собирается приехать в Ваканду, Шури должна сделать все возможное, чтобы он и сержант Барнс получили свой шанс на «долго и счастливо». 

Такие же безнадежные романтики Раймода и Накия вместе с ней пытались убедить Т'Чаллу позволить Шури реализовать свой план. Разумеется, тот дал карт-бланш и предоставил все необходимые ресурсы. Как будто он мог что-то запретить младшей сестре.

– Проект «Долго и счастливо» запущен.

* * *

Барнс сидел на берегу и играл с местными ребятишками. Им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к нему, но Баки быстро подружился со всеми жителями деревни, в которой проходило его восстановление. Он тихо усмехнулся, когда один из ребят постучал по металлическому предплечью и захихикал от раздавшегося звука. 

Баки пошевелил пальцами, сжал и разжал кулак. Он все еще привыкал к новой руке из вибраниума, которую получил пару недель назад. Она была раз в десять легче и раз в сто сильнее предыдущей. Поэтому, изучая все нюансы прежде, чем научиться полностью контролировать ее, Баки случайно устроил погром возле своей хижины. 

Он услышал позади шелест травы и, обернувшись, улыбнулся, когда увидел приближающуюся принцессу Шури. Баки поднялся, смахнул грязь с одежды, убрал от лица растрепавшиеся на ветру волосы и поклонился.

– Ваше Высочество, – поприветствовал ее Баки.

– Сержант Барнс, – ответила Шури. 

– Зовите меня Баки.

– Только если вы будете звать меня Шури.

– Шури, – мягко сказал Баки. – Чем обязан визиту? Хотите проверить мою руку?

– Нет, я здесь не для этого, – произнесла Шури. – Я хочу пригласить вас во дворец.

– О?

– Мы с братом подумали, что там вам будет более комфортно, – сказала она. – Т'Чалла уже отдал распоряжение подготовить комнату, а наша мама с нетерпением ждет встречи с вами. 

– Ваша мама, – ответил Баки. – Конечно, конечно я буду очень рад остаться во дворце. 

На самом деле это была неправда, но ты не можешь взять и отказаться, когда король Ваканды и королева-мать приглашают тебя во дворец. 

– Превосходно, – сказала Шури. – Возьмите из хижины все необходимое. 

Баки коротко поклонился ей и отправился за вещами: немного одежды, несколько книг и дневник – все, что у него было. Он завернул их в одну из своих рубах и вышел к ожидавшей его принцессе. 

– Это все? – спросила она.

– Да, – ответил Баки. – Мне достаточно. 

– Отлично, тогда отправляемся. 

* * *

Дворец был огромен, и Баки с интересом смотрел по сторонам.

– Я могу дать карту, чтобы вы смогли добраться до комнаты, – сказала Шури с улыбкой в голосе. 

– Она мне явно понадобится, – признался Баки, убирая волосы от лица. – Вы уверены, что никто не будет против?

– Разумеется, – ответила Шури, открывая дверь. – Я бы не предложила, если бы не заручилась согласием Т'Чаллы. 

– Хорошо, – произнес Баки, остановившись на пороге. 

– Добро пожаловать, – сказала Шури. – Здесь даже есть собственная ванная комната с громадной ванной.

Баки сделал пару шагов и замер. Свет лился в комнату через огромные окна, открывая взору большую кровать с кучей подушек и невероятное количество техники. С некоторыми устройствами Баки даже не знал как обращаться. 

– Вам не кажется, что это слишком?

– Нет, в самый раз, – ответила Шури. – Идемте, посмотрим ванную комнату. 

Она жестом предложила следовать за собой. 

Баки шел за ней, стараясь ничего не упустить из виду. На пороге ванной комнаты он снова остановился. 

– Ничего себе размерчик.

– Я знаю! – сказала Шури. – Отдельный стоячий душ и ванная! Полагаю, у вас могут быть свои банные принадлежности, но я взяла на себя смелость кое-что подобрать. 

– У меня есть только немного мыла.

– Только мыло? Ага, это многое объясняет.

– Что объясняет?

– Да так, ничего, – ответила Шури. – Просто вам определенно пригодится то, что я подготовила. Шампунь, кондиционер, скраб, которым можно пользоваться вместе с мочалкой, и гель для умывания. Еще я принесла отличный лосьон для тела и увлажняющий крем.

– Шесть разных средств? И это только для душа?

– Это все нужно, – ответила Шури. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – пробурчал Баки. 

– А вот здесь гребень для спутанных волос, обычная расческа и щетка, – продолжила Шури, открыв шкафчик над раковиной. 

– Может, щетки достаточно? – сказал Баки.

– С такими волосами? Ну уж нет.

Баки молча пожал плечами. 

– Так, еще я купила кое-какую одежду, – снова заговорила Шури.

– Хорошо. Хотя, я не очень понимаю, зачем мне еще одежда. 

– У вас ее совсем мало, – сказала Шури. – И для ужина с королем она точно не годится. Кроме того, я уверена, вы захотите потренироваться с Дора Милаж, для этого нужно что-то более подходящее.

Баки задумался на секунду, после чего кивнул. Он видел Дора Милаж в действии и определенно хотел бы потренироваться с ними. 

– Вот и прекрасно! Тогда я оставлю вас обживаться. – Шури похлопала Баки по руке и вышла из комнаты. 

– Такое чувство, что мне нужно начать волноваться, – сказал он сам себе. – Что-то явно происходит. 

* * *

Жизнь Баки в течение следующих нескольких дней походила на обнадеживающую рутину. Первое, что он видел после пробуждения – это ожидающий его плотный завтрак, после которого он шел искать Дора Милаж и тренировался с ними почти весь день. А затем возвращался в комнату, чтобы принять душ. 

Шури, Накия, а иногда даже Раймода загадочным образом появлялись сразу после того, как он одевался, и предлагали заплести его волосы. Баки принимал их помощь, опасаясь обидеть, но если быть честным с самим собой – ему нравилось, когда о нем кто-нибудь заботился. 

Кто бы из девушек ему ни помогал, каждая из них всегда интересовалась, чем он занимался и как прошел его день. К этому Баки было сложно привыкнуть. О Зимнем Солдате никто никогда не заботился: Гидру волновали лишь отчет об успешном выполнении миссии и возвращение Солдата в крио. 

Каждый день Баки приглашали на ужин с Т'Чаллой и его гостями, который всегда проходил под оживленные разговоры и веселый смех. От Баки ничего не требовали и это … обнадеживало. 

* * *

На седьмой день пребывания во дворце Баки проснулся и обнаружил смотрящих на него Шури, Накию и Раймоду.

– Хм, доброе утро? – нерешительно сказал он.

– Доброе, – сказала Шури. – У нас сегодня немного изменились планы.

– О? – произнес Баки, садясь в постели.

– У нас есть для вас сюрприз, – добавила Накия.

– Не уверен, что люблю сюрпризы, – признался Баки.

– Я думаю, этот вам понравится, – сказала Раймода. – В конечном итоге. 

– Это вообще ни разу не звучит зловеще, – с сарказмом произнес Баки, поднялся с кровати и направился к шкафу. 

– Не нужно переодеваться, – остановила его Шури. – Сегодня мы останемся во дворце. 

– Но я же в пижаме.

– В пижаме вам будет гораздо комфортнее, – сказала Накия.

– Кажется, мне стоит начать волноваться, – произнес Баки.

– Вовсе нет, – ответила ему Раймода. – Следуйте за нами. Это будет отличный день!

Баки обулся, медленно выдохнул и пошел следом за девушками. Дворец был почти устрашающе пуст, словно все знали – что-то происходит, и старались держаться подальше. 

Шури, Раймода и Накия остановились перед двустворчатой дверью.

– Мы не можем остаться, – переглянувшись с Накией, сказала Раймода. – У нас еще много дел, но Шури пробудет с вами до конца дня.

– Мне это не понравится? – спросил Баки у Шури, когда они остались одни. 

– Частично, возможно, – ответила та. – Но я обещаю, оно того стоит. 

Баки задержал дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как Шури открывает двери и заходит внутрь. Он последовал за ней и сразу почувствовал, как внутри что-то екнуло. Они находились в огромном бальном зале, который был превращен в ... сложно сказать, во что именно. Помещение было разбито на разные зоны – кресла, зеркала, столы и раковины…

– Удивлены? – спросила Шури.

– Что это? 

– Мы приготовили для вас день отдыха и ухода за телом, – ответила Шури. 

– Ухода за телом? – эхом повторил Баки.

– Да. Целый штат профессионалов, которые помогут вам расслабиться. Массажи, педикюр, маникюр, процедуры для лица, стрижка и прочее.

– Зачем? 

– Зачем что? – спросила Шури.

– Зачем все это? 

– Баки, вы столько всего пережили, – ответила Шури. – Мне кажется, вы заслужили приятный отдых. 

Баки внимательно посмотрел на Шури, но, увидев, как ее глаза начали наполняться слезами, вздохнул и кивнул.

– Хорошо.

– Ну вот и чудесно!

Баки сам не заметил, как оказался посередине зала рядом с одной из специально оснащенных зон. 

– Присаживайтесь, а я перекинусь парой слов с персоналом, – сказала Шури. 

Баки вздохнул и, опустив голову, закрыл глаза. Вся эта неделя была слишком хороша, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Наконец, Шури вернулась.

– Так, отлично, – сказала она. – Мы расписали весь день. Для начала позавтракаем, а после приступим к делу.

Баки вышел на балкон, устроился в удобном кресле и приступил к завтраку, наслаждаясь спокойствием окружающей его Ваканды. Умиротворение и безмятежность помогли ему разобраться в себе, кем он был, кем хотел бы стать.

После еды Баки собрался с силами и отправился обратно в бальный зал, чтобы пережить все пытки, которые для него приготовила Шури.

Все оставшееся время он переходил от одного специалиста к другому. Сначала Баки посетил мастера по маникюру и педикюру и категорически отказался от массажа руки и ног. Затем Баки проводили в спа-зону, где для него была приготовлена пивная ванна.

– Не уверен, что смогу это выпить, – произнес Баки, глядя на до краев наполненную купальню. 

– Вы должны искупаться. Пиво обладает удивительными свойствами и очень полезно для кожи и волос.

– Может, я все-таки выпью? Уверен, это намного лучше поможет мне расслабиться. 

– Ну уж нет. – строгим голосом велела Шури.

– Конечно, Ваше Высочество, – ответил Баки, подмигнув Шури прежде, чем зайти за занавеску, чтобы переодеться в плавательные шорты. Он проигнорировал раздавшийся восхищенный свист, когда подошел к ванной, осторожно залез и, не мешкая, погрузился в пиво по шею.

– Ну, как?

Баки повернул голову и посмотрел на Шури. 

– Не так страшно, – сказал он. – Но я все еще не отказался бы выпить это.

– Поблагодарите меня позже, – Шури улыбнулась. – А пока отдыхайте, через час за вами подойдут.

Баки помахал ей на прощание. Шури заверила его, что для новой руки влага не страшна, поэтому Баки погрузился в пиво с головой и просто... расслабился. Он позволил мыслям свободно блуждать, думать о вещах ... людях … о Стиве.

Спустя минуту Баки вынырнул, положил голову на край ванны и разрешил себе вспомнить все хорошее, чтобы было у них со Стивом – объятия, взаимные дразнящие прикосновения ... дружба, которая была чем-то гораздо большим, чем дружба.

Баки почти с головой ушел в сожаления о том, что могло бы быть, когда почувствовал прикосновение к плечу. Он так задумался, что не услышал, как кто-то подошел. Ему потребовалось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не выпрыгнуть из ванны и не сбить с ног стоящего перед ним человека. 

– Сэр, вас ждут.

Баки убрал с лица налипшие мокрые пряди волос и кивнул.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, поднявшись, и потянулся за халатом. 

После душа, где он помылся после пивной ванны, его проводили на массаж. До тех пор, пока массажистка не начала разминать его плечи и спину, Баки не представлял, насколько был напряжен. Наконец, ему удалось расслабиться, и он с сожалением отправился дальше, когда сеанс массажа был окончен. 

Шури ждала его возле последней зоны с высоким зеркалом и удобным на вид креслом. Рядом с ней стоял мужчина и крутил в руках ножницы. Баки подошел к ним и с сомнением покосился на него. 

– Мы не будем совсем их отрезать, – сказала Шури. – Обещаю.

– Да я за это и не волнуюсь, – ответил Баки, усаживаясь.

– Ну-ну, – произнесла Шури. – Это Джексон Уэйланд, самый модный стилист в Нью-Йорке. Он здесь, чтобы поработать над вашими волосами.

– Ага, – сказал Баки. – С моими волосами и так все нормально. 

– Нормально, – ответил Джексон. – Но может быть лучше.

– Мне нужно кое-что подготовить, я скоро вернусь, – сказала Шури, подмигнув Баки, и оставила его наедине с Джексоном. 

– Мы не будем их обрезать, – твердо сказал Баки, стараясь не выглядеть слишком уж угрожающе.

– Нет. Я бы не стал это делать. Но мы немного улучшим прическу и придадим ей объем. 

– Раньше я ходил в парикмахерскую, чтобы подстричься … до того, как… – произнес Баки, наблюдая в зеркало за тем, как Джексон набрасывает ему на плечи накидку.

– Я знаю вашу историю, – сказал Джексон. – И в парикмахерской нет ничего плохого, но у вас очень густые и тяжелые волосы, поэтому им нужно больше внимания. 

– Как скажете, – ответил Баки.

– Так, я думаю, что сначала мы добавим блеска, а потом решим, что нужно подрезать. 

Баки пожал плечами.

– Хорошо, – ответил он, стараясь не натягивать воротник на шее. 

– Превосходно, – сказал Джексон. – Все необходимое у меня с собой. 

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – ответил Баки, вздрогнув, когда Джексон начал наносить смесь на волосы. – Надеюсь, они вам не угрожали?

– Я подписал бумаги о неразглашении, – сказал Джексон, надевая на голову Баки шапочку для душа. – Нужно оставить на какое-то время. 

– Роскошно, – ответил Барнс, нахмурившись. 

– Расслабьтесь, никто не собирается вас фотографировать, – сказал Джексон, протягивая Баки книгу. – Я вернусь через десять минут. 

– Сидеть и ждать. И так целый день, – проворчал Баки, принимаясь за чтение. Книга оказалась интересная, так что время пролетело незаметно. После мытья и потрясающего массажа головы Баки снова оказался перед зеркалом. 

– Скажу честно, я кое-что услышал, – сказал Джеймс. – Но поклялся сохранить все в тайне. Мне кажется, сюрприз вам понравится. 

– Не уверен, что мне стало от этого легче, – ответил Баки, с настороженностью поглядывая на ножницы. 

– Не волнуйтесь, – сказал Джексон. – Я же сказал, мы не будем обрезать волосы. Я просто чуть-чуть подровняю, чтобы они лучше лежали. Вам может показаться, что я срезаю очень много, но поверьте, это не так.

Баки замер на несколько секунд, после чего кивнул Джексону. В отражении зеркала он смотрел, как отрезанные пряди падают на пол, но по большей части длина волос не изменилась, поэтому он с облегчением выдохнул. Едва Джексон завершил работу, вернулась Шури. 

– Потрясающе выглядите! – сказала она. 

– Я же говорил, – ответил Джексон, снимая с плеч Баки накидку.

– Вы закончили как раз вовремя, – сказала Шури. – Я подготовила для вас одежду. Переодевайтесь и пойдем. 

Баки кивнул и скрылся за занавеской. Одежда была очень похожа на его форму, когда он служил в «Ревущих коммандос». На глаза набежали слезы, и ему потребовалось некоторое время. Наконец, он переоделся и вышел к Шури. 

– Великолепно! – сказала Шури. – Нам пора.

Баки закатил глаза и пошел за Шури. Едва они вышли на дворцовую площадь, он увидел стоявших там Т'Чаллу и Дора Милаж.

– Сержант Барнс, – поприветствовал его Т'Чалла. – Хорошо выглядите. 

– Спасибо, – смущенно ответил Баки. – Не очень понимаю, что я здесь делаю.

– Мы ждем гостей, – сказал Т'Чалла. – Происходят странные вещи. Говорят, грядет конец света. Однако, моя сестра подумала, что вы наверняка хотели бы поприветствовать наших гостей до того, как начнете тренироваться или разрабатывать план.

– Это того стоит, – Шури кивнула. 

Баки с тревогой взглянул на нее, едва большой квинджет коснулся земли. Он старался оставаться спокойным, когда рампа джета открылась, и ... появился Стив. Борода, длинные волосы и костюм, который смутно напоминал старый костюм Капитана Америка. 

Все внимание Баки было сосредоточено на Стиве, он даже не обратил внимания на остальных. 

– Как дела, Бак? – спросил Стив, протягивая руку.

– Неплохо для конца света, – ответил Баки.

Он так и не понял, кто первым потянулся навстречу, но вскоре они уже крепко обнимались. 

– Сопляк, – пробормотал Баки.

– Придурок, – прошептал Стив.

– Я скучал, – тихо сказал Баки.

– Я тоже, – ответил Стив. – Слушай, я знаю, что это конец света, но...

– Я позволила себе кое-что организовать для вас, – вмешалась Шури. – С помощью брата.

– Конец света? – удивился Баки.

– Один вечер ничего не решает, – сказала Шури. – И мне потребовалась неделя, чтобы все устроить.

– Я так и знал, что вы что-то задумали, но не мог понять, что именно. 

– Вы оба заслужили приятный отдых, – ответила Шури. – Итак, в бальном зале вас ждет ужин. Вещи Стива доставят в комнату Баки. 

– Шури! – одернул ее Т'Чалла.

– Что? – насмешливо отозвалась та. 

– Пойдем, пока они не начали драться, – пробормотал Баки.

– Знаешь дорогу? – спросил Стив.

– Да.

Они шли в приятной тишине. Им не требовалось заполнять ее бесконечной болтовней. Войдя в бальный зал, Баки заметил, что все, что там находилось ранее, исчезло. Вместо этого повсюду были расставлены свечи, в дальнем углу сидели музыканты, а в самом центре зала стоял сервированный на двоих стол. 

– Они все организовали, – пробормотал Баки.

– Не могу сказать, что возражаю, – признался Стив, устраиваясь за столом. – Мне нравятся твои волосы.

– А мне – твоя борода, – ответил Баки.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив. – Но серьезно, как ты?

– Неплохо, – ответил Баки. – Когда Шури работала над триггерами, было непросто, но я справился, и теперь все намного лучше. Новая рука и все такое.

– Я заметил новую руку, – ответил Стив.

– Мне потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к ней, – признался Баки. Пока они разговаривали, в зал вошел официант и расставил на столе блюда с едой.

– Шикарно выглядит, – восхищенно произнес Стив.

Баки согласно кивнул.

– Да. Здесь отлично кормят.

– Рад слышать, – ответил Стив и потянулся к блюду с мясом.

– Знаешь, я так рад, что теперь можно есть не просто вареную еду, – пробормотал Баки. 

– Здорово, правда? Так намного вкуснее, – согласился Стив. 

Музыканты заиграли знакомую мелодию, и Баки замер, не донеся вилку до рта. 

– A String of Pearls – тихо сказал он и зажмурился, когда Стив встал и предложил ему руку, тихо спросив: 

– Потанцуем? 

Баки сглотнул, кивнул и, приняв приглашение, поднялся. Они отошли от стола, и Стив притянул Баки к себе. 

– Я помню, как учил тебя танцевать под эту песню.

– Я постоянно наступал тебе на ноги, – ответил Стив. 

– Я не возражал, – сказал Баки. 

– Я знаю. Я рад, что ты научил меня. 

– Я тоже. Это одно из лучших моих воспоминаний. 

– И моих, – ответил Стив. 

Музыка cмолкла, но они продолжали двигаться, не разжимая объятий. Баки посмотрел Стиву в глаза и, наклонившись, прижался губами в сладком поцелуе. Он удивленно вздохнул, когда Стив неожиданно перехватил инициативу, и сжал ткань его рубашки под ладонями. Но когда Стив отстранился, Баки, едва не заскулил. 

– Почему ты остановился? – спросил он. 

– Я не хочу давить, – ответил Стив, однако его взгляд говорил об обратном.

– Сопляк, – сказал Баки, потянув Стива на себя и вовлекая в новый поцелуй. 

Спустя несколько минут Стив снова отстранился и произнес:

– Шури сказала, мои вещи отнесут в твою комнату.

– Правда? 

– Да. 

– Это ты так предлагаешь пойти ко мне? – спросил Баки. 

– Не думаю, что мне нужно спрашивать, – ответил Стив. – Судя по всему, твоя комната – моя комната. По крайней мере, на эту ночь. 

– Как будто я мог бы выгнать тебя, – сказал Баки. – Ты теперь со мной. 

– До конца, Бак. До самого конца.


End file.
